


You are not alone.

by Shoantell



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Blades, Boys In Love, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury Recovery, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pain, Psychology, Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapist Sam Wilson, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I'm loving Dean and Dolph together and this logdown is driving me insane atleast I have enough wifi...Enjoy .Dolph is hurt his in pain... Dean is hurting too I mean they just lost their baby again.They have a 2 year old daughter but has had two miscarriages after little Lilly...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't cry I literally cried when I wrote this I'm bored and got inspiration from a lifetime movie I watched about this struggling couple that lost each after they lost their baby please enjoy it like I did writing it.
> 
> Dean is also Jon don't get confused.

Mr moxley I'm sorry but your husband suffered a miscarriage." 

Dean shook his head it's a second miscarriage " he told the doctor who nodded.

sir I don't mean to pry but as his doctor I would advise you guys to stop trying and just give his body time to heal" she said.

Dean gave her a small smile and shook her hand thank you doctor " he said and left.

He walked inside the room to find Dolph eyes wide open looking out the window.

" Babe" he said walking in.

You're late I called you fifteen hours ago" he said not turning his head.

Baby my flight got delayed and I had to wait for the first one out and I came straight here" Dolph scoffed " and Dean sat next to the bed " baby I'm here " he said.

Dolph turned and looked at him " I'm sorry I lost our baby " he said with tears falling down his face.

It's not your fault baby please understand that it's not your fault" Dean assured him.

Then who's fault is it haa?" I lost our baby again twice in a year jon! Now tell me who's fault is it " he screamed and the machines started to beep , Dean tried to calm him down but it was not working he ran out of the room screaming for help" somebody help I need a doctor" the previous doctor walked in and the nurses asked Dean to get out " okay he needs to be sedated they dosed him and asked Dean to go home and come back tomorrow morning maybe Dolph will be better.

Dean nodded he walked into his husband's room and kissed his forehead" I love you " he whispered.

He arrived to find his daughter with the sitter" thanks Kelly is she still sleeping?" He asked setting his luggage down.

" Yes sir she's still sleeping " she said grabbing her phone and keys.. Dean gave her the money and before she reached the door she turned and asked... Is he gonna be okay?" Dean gave her a warm smile" yes Kelly he's gonna be okay" he said and she smiled.

After she left Dean walked up to his two year old daughter's room and there she was sleeping peacefully cuddling with Mr tinkle the stuffed elephant she got from her uncle Finn on her birthday.

Dean looked at his daughter he couldn't wake her it was already late it was four in the morning in Las Vegas, he just kissed her forehead and let her sleep.

He left the room and went into their bedroom he couldn't sleep he looked at him and his husband's wedding pictures what went wrong after Lilly , where did they go wrong all they wanted was another baby they wanted to make Lilly a sibling , he just looked at the pictures they looked so happy Dolph was smiling and laughing he hated himself for taking away his husband's smile.

He lied down thought maybe he should just close his eyes for a while and sleep overcame him he must have been really tired.

He woke up the next morning the sitter found him in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Lilly, the sitter walked in and smiled " good morning Mr moxley you going to the hospital?" She asked.

Yeah! He looked at his daughter who was enjoying her colourful cereals, sweetie I'm going to the hospital okay " he said rubbing his daughter's hair and kissing it.

You going to see mama?" She asked.

Dean chuckled and looked at Kelly " Dolph hates it when she calls him that" he said and looked at his Daughter " sweetie we talked about it it's daddy not mama okay" Dean said and kissed her hair.

Please tell wanita to change the sheets again okay" he instructed her and grabbed his car keys , wallet and cellphone and left.

He walked into the hospital and found Dolph awake watching tv eating a sandwich.

Good morning babe " he said.

Dolph Gave him a warm smile and gastured for him to come and hug him. They hugged and kissed " I'm sorry baby I... I.. " Jon shut him up with a kiss.

It's okay they sat like that until the doctor came in and cleared Dolph he smiled " I can go home he said I can see my baby" he said smiling.

Yes! You can see our baby our white Lilly " Dean said and kissed dolph's forehead.

I think we should wait you know just until your body recovers from everything okay baby" Dean suggested.

Dolph smiled and nodded " thanks babe but I'm not takings the birth control pills I still want another child" he said.

Dean smiled ofcouse it means we gonna have to get many condoms " he said and they chuckled.

The doctor came in after Dolph changed into his Street cloeths.

Good he looked at Dolph can I call you Dolph ?" She asked just to tell the difference.

Dolph nodded" okay take these twice a day " she said and handed him a brochure it was for women who have been through the same thing as him so she suggested he goe there and Dolph nodded" thanks doctor I will do so" he said putting the brochure in his bad.

They finished getting ready Dean was glad that his husband was smiling atleast he seemed happy but what scares him is for how long , so he just prayed for a miracle to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed when he opened their bathroom drawer it was filled with pills different types of pills it's no secret his husband is addicted to drugs and he's paying for them he's paying for his husband's addiction he shut the drawer and finished brushing his teeth .

Dean arrived in the kitchen to find his husband happy and making breakfast for their two year old daughter.

Good morning babe" Dolph said.

Good morning love " Dean said kissing Dolph.

Mmmm! Pancakes" Dean said.

Yes I wanted to do something nice for my two favourite people" Dolph said with a smile.

Dean Smiled and eat his breakfast.

They eat their breakfast in silence until their helper wanita came in to clear the table , " good morning guys " said Kelly walking into the kitchen." Hey Kelly " Dean said.

Dolph looked at his daughter " look it's Kelly she's taking you to daycare " he said to Lilly who smiled .

After breakfast Kelly took Lilly to daycare and Dolph looked at Dean " Jon I know that look I'm fine " said dolph with a smile.

Dean sighed babe you're not fine I saw the pills okay" ...

Dolph chuckled they are all prescribed by the doctor." He said.

Have you thought about seeing a therapist like we talked about?" Dean asked.

No! You talked I listened Dean" he said with frastration.

Dolph please we just lost a baby I think you need to see someone who understands someone who can help not call your doctor and ask her to prescribe drugs for you" Dean was getting mad but controlling it.

IM NOT CRAZY I DON'T NEED HELP I JUST LOST A BABY " Dolph screamed grabbing attention of their workers.

Baby I .. I don't think your crazy " Dean said.

What are you saying then?" He asked.

I'm saying that you're grieving and you need to see someone talk to someone " Jon pleaded.

tears started to fill dolph's eyes and he rushed to their upstairs bathroom with Dean on toe he went inside but Jon grabbed him before he could open the drawer.

" It's been two months since I lost my baby two months Jon and I ... I.. I.. " Dolph sobbed Jon just held him close.

Babe I'm here for us but this" he pointed the cupboard filled with pills ... It's not the answer.

Dolph sniffed I don't think anybody understand what I'm going through those women don't understand you don't understand" he said.

Baby it was my baby too I understand what you going through I'm affected by this two and I will support you we will go to therapy together" he said kissing dolph's forehead.

I will go only because you're going Dolph said." 

Dean Smiled good " and kissed Dolph.

Dolph looked into it mirror " what is wrong with you ?" He asked his reflection.

Your a murder you killed your kids you killed them " he said starring at his mirror reflection.

LIER! LIER! IM NOT A MURDER!" HE SCREAMED.

now your crazy talking to the mirror" he said.

NO! NO! NO! ITS NOT TRUE ... ITS NOT TRUE" he screamed and punched the mirror.

Glass broke and he had blood on his hand... He started to freak out blood always freaked him out.

NO! NO!NO! JON! JON! JON! " he called his husband who came rushing into their bedroom he was downstairs in his office , he froze at the site Infront of him.

" Dolphin what happened ?" He asked.

He grabbed a first aid kit and started cleaning dolph's hand once he was done he took him into their bedroom , Dolph just kept mumbling" he thinks I'm crazy I'm not crazy I'm not a murder" he said mumbling.

Dean put him on the bed and took his hand " babe no one thinks you're crazy please " he said.

Don't think I don't hear their whispers when I pass they whisper about me I'm their boss " he said.

I know babe I will talk to the stuff tomorrow okay " Jon assured him and Dolph nodded.

After a while Dolph fell asleep and jon picked up his phone and called his and dolph's best friends Finn and seth.

It rang Twice and Finn answered in his sleep.

Hello....

Hey! Finn where's seth?" He asked.

His sleeping that's why I'm answering his phone what up?".

I'm sorry to bother you guys but I don't know who to call" ..

No! No! It's no bother you're our friends " Finn said.

It's Dolph his hurting himself and I'm scared that it might get worse." He said.

Okay! I will speak to Seth and we will take jet first thing" he said.

Jon thanked him and they hang up.

Finn put the phone down and snuggled closer to his husband who was half asleep" I think Dolph is having a breakdown and Jon don't know what to do" he said.

Poor Jon we gonna have to take Tylor to my mom " Seth said.

Yeah!" Finn said they kissed and went back to sleep.

Jon couldn't sleep so he just looked at his husband sleeping he stayed up all night searching for the best therapist in Vegas he just hoped that he's husband can find the help he needs for their daughters sake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolph is loosing it and Dean don't know what to do he's looking for someone to blame he needs to find some sense before they both loose it...

Ohh! My god Finn, Seth Is so great to see you guys how has Iowa been treating you?" He asked taking Finn's hand and went to the lounge.

Finn smiled well I am loving it and so is Tylor so we good how you been ?" I'm sorry about what happened" Finn said.

It's okay " Dolph said I want to hear about you how's marriage treating you?" He asked.

Finn blushed well it's going great I got a great husband and a wonderful son I'm over joyed" he said.

Dolph smiled wow! who would have thought that you and I would be married with kids" Dolph said.

They both laughed and then at that moment Dean and Seth enterted the living room" hey boys what's so funny?" Dean Asked sitting next to Dolph " we just thinking about the past that's all" Finn said.

Dolph smiled how long will you guys be staying?" He asked.

Finn smiled a couple of days we thought we could.... Before he could finish Dolph spoke, wait! Wait! Jon called you didn't he?" He asked with a chuckle.

Finn smiled sadly " yes Dolph his worried about you and so are we " Finn said.

Dolph chuckled ofcouse he did he thinks I'm crazy they all think I'm crazy " he said getting up.

Dolph please Jon is just worried about you he doesn't think that please" Finn pleaded.

They all do even my mates think I'm crazy they all whispering to my face" he said hands shaking.

Finn went up to him dolphin let me be there for you like you were for me" he pleaded.

Nobody understands what I'm going through the nightmares they are real" he sobbed uhm... I can't close my eyes and not think about what my baby would have looked like" he said with a sobb.

Finn held dolph's hands honey we understand that is why you have Jon you're not alone " Finn said and Dolph looked at Jon and got up " Jon nodded I'm here I'm with you baby " said Jon.

The couple stood there with Dolph crying on his husband's arms.

The Rollins excused themselves .. we will be in the guest bedroom" they said.

Good morning I'm doctor Wilson Sam Wilson and I will be your therapist " the doctor said with a smile.

Nice to meet you doctor I'm Jon Moxley and this is my husband Dolph Ziggler Moxley" Dean introduced.

Nice to meet you " the doctor said and gastured for them to seat down.

First I'm going to speak with you both and on our next session I'm going to speak to you guys separately is that okay" he said.

He received both nods from the husbands.

How are things at home after the tragedy ?" It's okay if I say tragedy right" he asked.

The husbands nodded .. yes... They said.

Uhm! We getting by and raising our little girl Lilly she's two" Jon said.

Dolph do you have anything you want to say ?" He asked.

Dolph shook his head.

Maybe about how you're coping after what happened?" He asked.

Dolph still shook his head.

It's okay to speak you know let everything out " the doctor said.

You're just like them you think I'm Loko Dolph chuckled you think I'm crazy " he said getting up and looked at the doctor " well like I always tell my husband " IM FINE I DON'T NEED TO SEE A SHINK " he said and left.

Jon got up and thanked the doctor but before he could leave the doctor spoke " never give up on him both of us can help him" he said to Jon who nodded " he needs family love and support" he said.

Before Jon got into the car he took a deep breath.

Dolph smiled when he saw him " hey babe I was thinking we get Chinese and watch some movies tonight " he said and Jon smiled " why not" he agreed and started the car.

Something was not sitting right with jon he's husband's moods where always changing its something he's gonna have to discuss with doctor Wilson but for now he will enjoy tonight with his friends Chinese and a movie sounds good.

Dolph entertwined their hands and Jon kissed his knuckles.

I love you " said Jon.

Dolph blushed " I love you too" he said.

They went home happy atleast for now and that seemed to do it for Dean..


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six months since the incident and the balor family went back home Dean is working from home he delagated his CFO Chris Jericho to run the company while his sorting his family affairs and Dolph is getting better but Dean don't want to take chances so he decided to work from home, it was morning when the family was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast Kelly came and took Lilly to day care.

Dean waited until everyone was out of earshot until he spoke " are you going to tell me what happened to your hand?" 

Dolph chuckled " do I have to" .

He said causing Dean to raise his eyebrows" ofcouse you have too" Dean said.

Well nothing happened there you happy" Dean said getting up, but before he could leave Jon grabbed his hand and helt on tight and removed the bandages what he saw made him mad.

" What is this?" What the fuck is this Dolph?" 

Dolph looked down and answered" it's nothing I cut myself shaving" he said.

Dean chuckled don't fucken lie to me you cut yourself Dolph these are raisor cuts" Dean said clearly getting frastrated.

You don't care about me all you care about is Lilly " Dolph said.

What!" What are you talking she's our daughter Dolph and she's two ".

Dolph broke down .. I ... I don't know what is wrong with me...." He said between sobs....I feel lonely and i thought therapy was helping" he said sobbing and Dean pulled him into his arms... I'm sorry babe I don't know what to do " Dolph said through sobs.

Baby I'm here for you in sickness and health you can come to me anytime" said Jon rubbing dolph's back, and I promise we will get through this together" Jon said kissing dolph's forehead and hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle belongs to Michael Jackson...


End file.
